Wrath of the Sea
by peacenjoy
Summary: The first Rage Tide is remembered as devastating and horrible.Here it is. Sorry, terrible at summeries
1. Chapter 1

The sea is a mysterious thing. It is the object of a countless number of poems, paintings, stories and horrors. At one moment, it can resemble a sheet of glass; the next, a furious, merciless doom. That day on Mistmantle Island started out like the swam and fished, moles dug away at the earth, hedgehogs walked along, and squirrles jumped from one tree to another.

It was a peaceful day. In the tower, King Brushen the Hedgehog and his Circle governed the island with a kind paw. Animals sang to themselves as they completed daily chores and the children played together in the wood.

No one knew what lay ahead, and the amout of destruction it held.


	2. Chapter 2

Crispin walked quietly through Anemone Wood. Last night had been a night of Riding Stars and he wondered anxiously what they foretold. Since he had found the baby squirrel a few years back, the Riding Stars had become even more mysterious. He still found himself wondering about the young squirrel whom he now saw playing with a hedgehog under the watchful of Apple. When he first found the baby, Urchin he named him, he had been reluctant to let Apple raise him but he knew now that she was a fine parent and would never harm the baby at all.

He was walking to the house where his best friend lived. Padra had been a page like him and made a member of the Circle but since his mother died a couple of years ago, his friend had spent more time at his father's home to help raise his young brother Fingal.

At last he made it the house by the river. He knocked once and strode in. The place was clean except for a stray cloak thrown in the corner. Crispin smiled; he knew the cloak was Padra's. Padra had never been an organized person. His room in the tower, even though hardly lived in, was always a mess with cloaks, papers, and an unmade bed. Arran constantly made fun of him for it but Crispin suspected Padra enjoyed her name-calling.

He left the house and sat by the river. Where there's water, there's always an otter or two. He decided he would wait for Padra to swim along because he had something he needed to talk about.

About ten minutes passed until Crispin saw a figure glide through the water towards him. "Crispin! What are you doing here? You haven't been waiting long, have you?"Padra asked cheerfully. Crispin wished he had reason to be so cheerful.

"No, only a few minutes and I didn't mind. I needed time to think. Where's Fingal?"

Padra looked at him suspiciously. "He's with Dad, thank the Heart. I need a break. Now, what do you look so upset about?"

"It's Ember, Padra! What's wrong with her? She follows me around all the time and acts like we're madly in love with each other but we're not! I don't know what to say to her because I'm afraid of what she might do. You know how sensitive she is." He was right, too. Ember was extremely sensitive. Once, when they were small, she ran home sobbing her eyes out when Husk found her first during a game of "Find the King, find the Queen, find the Heir of Mistmantle" and told her she was it next. The simplest things caused her to break. His mother had said she was simple minded and he should take care to be extra kind to her and he always was.

"Just talk to her. Don't tell me she's so simple minded she can't stand a talking to. She's stronger than you think and she's going to have to find out sooner or later because I doubt you're prepared to marry her to save some hurt feelings. The longer you wait, the more it will hurt her later on and we definitely don't want that." Padra replied, drying his fur on the grass.

"But what would I say? 'Sorry Ember but I don't love you like you think I do. You're a great girl and all, but I'm not the one for you.'"

Padra grinned at him. "Yes! That's perfect. But you should add 'We can still be friends' or something and talk gently, not like the way you did just now. I thought you were going to kill me."

Crispin groaned. "Why does she have to like me? Why can't she like Husk or Heath or anybody else?"

"Because she has had a passionate love for since we were two years old, that's why."

Crispin smiled slyly. "Like you have had for Arran, but she openly hates you for it."

Padra glared at him. "Why do I bother helping you? You may be surprised to know that she doesn't hate me and I don't _love _Arran and I never have!"

Crispin couldn't resist. Arran was the only subject Padra ever got riled about. "Hm, really? Because I remember a time when you tried to kiss her when we were four and another time when you walked into a wall because you had been looking at her instead of where you were going and another time when…"

"Alright, enough already! Plaque, an animal can't have any privacy these days, can he? It just so happens to be none of your business." With that Padra stood up and walked inside the wooden house. Crispin rose and followed, shutting the door behind him.

"You better pick up your cloak. You know how Conan gets." Padra's shoulders dropped and he bent to pick up his cloak. Since his mother had died, his father had become obsessed with a clean house, probably because she had always kept it so clean.

He sat down at the small square table and said, "There's something strange going on. Something with the sea. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels… different. I don't know what it is."

Crispin looked at him. "Like a storm? You know the feeling before a big storm? Is that it?"

"Yes and no. I don't know, maybe it's me. Everything is changing and nothing seems to be going right. All of these laws, Husk, the queen and her miscarriage, the nursery. I hate it."

Crispin nodded. His childhood had been collapsing these past few years and it seemed his world too. Husk was growing dark and the king was becoming easily influenced by him. He, Padra, Brother Fir, Arran, Lugg, and Mother Huggen secretly opposed his new culling law and the danger was real. If they were caught, they would surely be arrested.

The last thing he needed right now was Ember having false illusions about their relationship. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew Padra was right. He would have to talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Mistmantle Chronicles and any of the characters used except those of my own imagination belong to M.I. McAllister. If I were M., you can be pretty sure I wouldn't be typing my stories on Fanfiction.**

Another beautiful autumn day fell upon the island of Mistmantle. The leaves had already turned and covered the ground like a colorful blanket. Birds were singing and children playing, but Crispin had too much on his mind to notice such things. He was going to talk to Ember today, he was sure of it.

H e walked on through Anemone Wood, playing in his mind his conversation with Ember. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he especially didn't want to go on pretending for the rest of his life. Just the thought of it made him shudder. It wasn't that he disliked Ember; he actually liked her very much. They had grown up together but it wasn't the same. He had always been closer to Padra, who was like a brother to him. He and Ember just didn't see each other that often anymore but she was a great girl.

His thoughts continued to run but the sight in front of him caused him to freeze. Ember. She was sitting on a log, combing a tangle out of her fur. Crispin gulped; it was now or never.

"Crispin! Fancy seeing you here." Ember called to him and it stung to hear her so excited.

"Hello Ember. I was just passing through. Heading back to the Tower, actually." He told her and sat down on the other end of the log. She smiled at him and he took it as his cue to keep talking.

"I wanted to talk to you Ember. It's important but I don't want you to get the wrong feelings about it." He eagerly looked at her to see if she was following. Her eyes were gleaming with curiosity and concern.

"What is it Crispin? Is everything alright?" He tried to look at her but he couldn't hold the gaze.

"Uh, yes. Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you," Ember smiled at his words, "Ember, I don't think this is going to work. I mean our…relationship, if I may. You're a wonderful squirrel, one of the kindest I have ever met but… I don't think this can work. I'm sorry. Please know that I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you." He looked at her pleadingly and found, to his surprise, that she seemed completely composed.

She turned to face him. "I…I understand. You don't have to explain to me Crispin. I understand." With that she stood up and quickly walked away and he noticed her bring an arm up to her face. _Oh dear Heart, _Cripsin thought and couldn't help the drowning feeling of guilt as it washed over him. He slowly stood as well and walked home to the Tower where he could get away from all of this and perhaps forget the image of Ember walking away on the verge of tears.

He had underestimated her though. Padra was right; she was stronger than he thought.

**Sorry these first few chapters are so slow. I promise it will pick up though! Please review! No one seems to be reading this and I'm wondering whether or not to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mistmantle or any of the characters that I did not make up myself, like Ember. Everything belongs to M.. **

"Stop flirting you two! A squirrel can hardly think with you both bickering like an old married couple." Padra and Arran immediately stopped throwing crumbs of bread at each other and sat down beside Crispin.

Ember still haunted his mind and he felt terrible. And if that wasn't the worst; it hadn't stopped raining since he reached the Tower.

"Now Crispin, you shouldn't be worrying about Ember. You did the right thing. She'll get over it. Eventually." Padra said sympathetically, but his last word betrayed the meaning. Arran hit him on the shoulder, silencing him with a glare.

"Don't worry Crispin, she'll be fine. Boys always underestimate us girls. They just don't realize how much stronger we are than them. Ember will be fine."

"Yeah, okay Arran. Whatever you say. Anyway, she'll probably thank you for it later on when she meets the squirrel of her dreams and marries him instead of you and has loads of children and she might name one after you and …"

"Alright Padra, we get the picture." Arran declared, bringing her paws down on the table to get her point across. Padra playfully stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same back; Crispin looked at them both and rolled his eyes.

"Let's talk about something. I feel like my head is about to explode."

Padra leaned back in his chair and replied, "Does anyone beside me think something strange is going on? What about you Arran? When I went swimming today, I got the strangest feeling out deep. It was like… some disturbance or something of the sort. Some disturbance or I'm losing my mind."

"When did you have any mind to lose? But I did feel something. I don't know what it was but it was almost like the ocean was angry."

Crsipin listened to their conversation. _How could the sea be angry?_ He spoke up, "Do you think it has something to do with the Riding Stars? Something with the sea?"

Arran and Padra glanced at each other and shrugged. "Crispin, do you really expect me to know a thing like that? Heart, I'm not Brother Fir." Just as Padra said this, Brother Fir walked in, his brown eyes bright with worry.

Crispin instantly noticed and stood up. "What's wrong Brother Fir? Has something happened?"

"Not yet, young Crispin. Nothing has happened yet. I received a prophecy; a prophecy that has foretold a series of disturbances to our peace here on Mistmantle." The three young animals silently stood before him, waiting for the words of the prophecy.

"The wrath of the Sea

Shall be unleashed

And with it the Evil and

Suffering of the Deep

Tragedy will lie in its wait

And lives and hearts will be lost."

Crispin stared at the old priest, waiting for more, some reassurance. But nothing came. _The wrath of the Sea shall be unleashed and with it the evil and suffering of the Deep._ Arran and Padra had just been talking about the strange feeling of the ocean's undertows and here was the confirmation of their worries. The wrath of the sea.

The room lit up as lightning sounded and the rain fell harder upon the earth.

"We must tell the King."

"Is this true Fir?" The strong form of King Brushen leaned towards them in worry.

"I'm afraid it is. We can only assume what the wrath of the sea may be. A rogue wave, flooding, terrible storms, and who knows what else. The sea is capable of many things."

"Padra, send messengers across the island to warn of the danger. No painc though. We don't want chaos. What I do want is everyone up on high ground. With this rain, it could happen any minute." King Brushen thought and moved quickly. He was already off of his throne and grabbing his cloak. He turned to face all of them. "Evacuate the Tower and make sure all needed items are removed but only if you have time to get out yourself."

Padra stepped forward. "If I may, Your Majesty. My father and brother live right by the sea. The East Side. May I go and get them? I don't want them to get caught in the storm.

"Alright Padra, you may go. But when you get to Watchtop Hill, I expect you to work with the others. We don't know when this is going to happen and we'll need every able-bodied animal." Padra nodded and ran out of the room.

Arran and Cripsin too, ran from the Throne Room and began to make their way to Watchtop Hill. They had few belongings in their Tower rooms and none of it was more important than the safety of the Islanders. Arran suddenly turned to Crispin.

"Oh dear Heart Crispin! The nursery! We have to warn Mother Huggen!" She ran off in the other direction and, after he called to Russet and Heath to pass on his orders, he followed her.

"Mother Huggen, we have to get out of here. A terrible storm is coming and there may be flooding. We can't keep the babies here." Arran told the hedgehog earnestly. Crispin was already gathering up as many babies as he could hold and Arran and Huggen joined him.

"We can take them to Kari's place up on the Hill. No one will look there and she's thankful to us for saving her Sunflower over here."

Just as they were leaving, Padra rushed in, breathless.

"We have to move quickly. It's started. Huge waves are pounding against the shore and they keep getting on bigger. Where are we taking them?"

"Kari's. She lives on the Hill and she won't mind a few extra babies for awhile. Hurry up!" Arran scolded as she passed three babies to Padra, who cradled them gently against his chest.

As they all walked into the dark tunnel, they could hear the pouring rain thudding the soil above. Padra and Arran glanced at the tunnel walls and moved quickly along.

When they reached the entrance, they were met by a shock of wind, rain and the sheer force of Nature at her worst. Crispin struggled against the rain. He was the lightest, save for the babies, and he feared he would be swept right off his paws.

Padra shouted something but he couldn't make out what he said. His eyes stung and his ears seemed to go deaf. Everything was overwhelming. He looked around and could hardly recognize anything.

Branches fell from the trees and the howling wind blew twigs around and felled massive trees. Danger was everywhere.

Suddenly, as he hugged warmth into the two small infants in his arms, the ground beneath him gave way and he slid down the small path they had just labored up.

He could make out the twisting form of a river and only managed to claw at the ground in desperation as it swallowed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****The Mistmantle Chronicles**** and all the characters you recognize belong to M..**

The icy water pulled at Crispin, dragging him deeper and deeper into its dark domain. He thrashed wildly at the currents but his strength was nothing compared to that of the water's. Before he had fallen, he let go of the babies so; fortunately, they would not suffer the same fate. Everything around him was dark and freezing and his eyes stung. Whenever he opened them, he couldn't tell which way was the surface so he swam blindly.

If you could even call it swimming. While his body ached with the cold, his lungs felt as though they were on fire. He had never held his breath for this long and the experience was taking its toll. His entire short life seemed to flash before his eyes and through it, he briefly saw a figure swimming towards him.

He stopped struggling against the river as his vision blurred. All of his strength was gone and he felt lightheaded. He let the undertows drag him towards their destination without question. He only wanted to rest…to rest.

Crispin awoke suddenly to find rain crashing against his face, drenching his face and blocking his sight. Someone was rubbing warmth into his shoulders and murmuring soft, soothing words. He shielded his face and saw Mother Huggen, Padra, and Arran all staring wide-eyed at him. He could tell that they were still carrying the babies by the big bundles of blankets in their arms and he instantly remembered the ones he was carrying.

"The babies! Are they alright? I let go of them before I fell in the river! Where are they? Are they alright?" Crispin stuttered anxiously. His teeth were still chattering from the cold.

Mother Huggen smiled warmly at him and looked to Arran, who was now holding two extra infants. Crispin let go a breath he didn't know he was holding.

There was a silence before Arran spoke up. "Okay everyone, let's go. The rain is falling harder and we still need to get to Kari's. And we need to warm you up Crsipin. We don't want you to get sick on us." Padra grinned and jumped up to help Arran. Crispin slowly stood up and took an infant. Mother Huggen wouldn't let him take another one because of his weakened state and he couldn't help but feel useless. He wondered briefly who had pulled him out of the river but he decided to ask later, when they were all safe.

After what seemed like hours of trekking through the relentless rain, the four made it to Kari's home. Mother Huggen knocked in the wooden door and soon a quaint hedgehog opened the door carefully. She peeked her head out and broke into a wide smile.

"Huggen! How are you? And what are you doing in this horrible storm? You know the king has ordered everyone to higher grounds? Oh my, what have we here?" She opened the door wider so everyone could get in.

"I'm sorry Kari, but we didn't want to risk being in the nursery. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! If it wasn't for you all, my little Sunflower, well you know." She wiped her eyes on her flower rimmed apron.

"Bring them over here so they can warm up." Crispin, Arran, and Padra walked the infants near to the fire and sat down.

"Years from now, when our grandchildren ask us what we did during the Rage Tide, all we've to say is we provided transport for babies." Padra declared with a shrug. He glanced at Crispin.

"And how are you faring Crispin. You had a nasty spin. We thought we'd lost you." Crispin looked into the fire and replied quietly.

"I thought I was going to die but I'm fine now. It the strangest thing." Padra and Arran both stared at him for a moment and then passed each other a glance.

"Who pulled me out by the way?"

Arran smiled and Padra said, "We both did actually. I told Arran to stay put but she wouldn't have it."

Arran's smile widened and she said, "You were worried about me, weren't you? Oh Padra, that's so sweet!" Padra glared at her and as Crispin laughed he shook his head.

Crispin stopped laughing when he remembered where they were supposed to be. "Oh dear Heart. We're supposed to be at Watchtop Hill! I told Heath we would only be a minute. We should get going." He stood to leave and told Mother Huggen their dilemma. She nodded and waved them away.

"Alrigth you three, get going. We don't want the king to get suspicious."

Arran grunted. "Yeah, the King or Husk. He always seems to be on our case." At that, they all left the safety of Kari's fire and reentered the deadly storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided that the Rage Tide occurred before the first Foldrought outbreak so Crispin's parents are still alive. I don't own Mistmantle, obviously.**

The freezing rain bit at Crispin's skin as they walked along. His fur and cloak were already soaked through and they had just begun the walk back to Watchtop Hill. Padra and Arran were almost invisible to him as the pelting rain and darkness blended together. He hoped they were walking the right way.

All of the homes they passed were deserted and Crispin was thankful everyone had left harm's way. He knew his parents were safe because they were escorted out of the Tower during the evacuation.

The three teenagers walked on the storm only continued to worsen. Trees were ripped out of the ground and branches were flying everywhere.

Thoughts were racing through Crispin's mind when he heard the ear-splitting crack of thunder and the world lit up in a fierce shock of lightning. For a moment it looked like daytime but it quickly passed and the falling of a huge oak tree took its place. They all jumped back as the giant fell at their paws.

Crispin stared at his friends in amazement and then they all quickened their pace.

At long last they made it to Watchtop Hill. Animals cautiously poked their heads out of windows and doors to look out into the pouring rain.

They pushed through the door to see a crowd of scared animals huddled around a fire. Someone, who was trying to ease the tension, recited a story from memory. A group of elderly otters and squirrels retold tales of the old days while young ones patiently listened. Crispin spied Urchin, who was sitting quietly with other toddlers while a nurse maid scuttled about, trying to keep the young ones in place.

From across the room, Husk ran towards them.

"Where have you all been? You've been gone for hours," he informed them, his eyes darkening.

"We were doing what everyone else has been doing, Husk. Helping animals reach higher ground. Heart, even the most dim-witted animal can see that." Arran replied, her expression growing as angry as Husk's eyes.

Husk glared back at her but as he turned to face Crispin and Padra, he smiled but it never reached his eyes.

Padra threw his paws across his shoulders. "Well, since we have that settled, let's go do something useful, now shall we?" He led them away towards Captain Keane who was giving orders to an excited hedgehog.

The captain looked at them and grinned. "It's about time you three got here. We need more help. Most animals are in safety but those by the West Inlet aren't accounted for. We're sending animals over and if you're all up to it I think we should go soon. It's getting worse. Crispin, your parents are here somewhere as well as yours Arran. Padra, your father and brother are right where you left them."

Crispin looked around the room for his family. He had already glanced many Anemone Wood animals and he knew they should be among them.

Just as he considered searching the next room, his mother ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Crispin! Where have you been? Your father and I were sick with worry." He gently escaped her grasp. "I'm fine, really. I was just with Padra and Arran," he reassured her. In her eyes, he could see fear and worry that his safety had not quenched. "What's wrong?"

His mother looked at him sadly and tears fell silently down her cheeks. "It's your grandparents. They didn't make it." Crispin stared at her blankly, nit understanding it at first. His grandparents were dead. How could they be dead, they were alive just hours ago! His mind raced and he blinked away tears. They only time someone he knew well ever died was Padra's mother. Now, a part of his own family was taken away from him and with the sadness, he felt a terrible anger at the rage tide. He couldn't let it take anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the Mistmantle Chronicles. Sorry it took so long!_

"Come on now everyone! We have to get to high ground!" Kylae shouted over the rainfall, though he knew it was easier said than done. He thought they had been walking for nearly an hour in the freezing rain, a walk that should have taken about fifteen minutes.

He turned to face Conan, who was struggling with an elderly hedgehog. Though they weren't a part of the Circle, the king had asked all able-bodied animals for help during the crisis. Conan had hesitated; not wanting to risk leaving his sons alone if anything were to happen but Kylae assured him everything was fine.

"It's just a little water, Conan! Are you afraid to get your paws wet?" he had asked. Conan looked back at his young son who was playing in the corner and replied, "Alright. But we have to take care. If anything happens, Padra would kill me. He's getting to be worse than his mother."

So they were here in the pelting rain all because of his twisted reasoning. He cursed himself under his breath and thought of his warm home and the delicious supper of fish he and his wife had left on the table, untouched, because of the storm.

"Plaque! This rain is getting worse by the minute!" Kylae heard Conan shout and nodded in a agreement.

A family of squirrels lagged behind the group, pushed back by the driving force of the rain. Conan ran back to help move them forward. He led them on, encouraging their movements the entire way. "The faster we move, the sooner we'll be safe! Just keep moving. We'll be there soon."

The darkness of night didn't help the fact that they were trekking through a forest; the unseen roots of the trees clawing at the paws of the animals slowed their pace even more so.

Kylae peered through the trees ahead and froze. Though they were nearing Watchtop Hill, they had to pass along the bay to get to the top. He motioned for Conan and soon he was at his side, asking him why on all the island did he suddenly stop.

"Look ahead. We have to pass the bay to get to Watchtop Hill. Should we chance it? Or do ya think we should double back and head through the Tangletwigs?"

Conan paused a moment before replying, "No. To go through the Tangletwigs means we have to go around the West Shore and a secluded bay is safer than the open ocean. I think we should keep going forward."

Kylae nodded in agreement and waved a paw at the animals behind them, a signal to keep moving.

The once quiet, angelic waters of the bay now resembled the work of a demon; waves pounded against the shore, their white-crested tips, the only source of color in the dark storm.

A shriek cut through the din of the pounding rain and Conan and Kylae quickly turned around, prepared for the worst.

A female squirrel was screaming as her child was swept from paws and blown to the beach below.

"Stay here! Nobody move!" Conan shouted as he darted towards the shore, his eyes never leaving the retreating form of the little squirrel as the water picked her up and dragged her out to sea.

He flung himself in the water and swam with the current towards the child, Kylae close behind.

In a sudden rush of adrenalin, he lunged forward and grabbed her tail, pulling her into his arms as he maneuvered through the water with his own powerful tail.

"Conan, hurry!" Kyae cried as he looked to the distance. A huge wave was rolling towards the shore, gaining momentum as it neared.

Conan's eyes widened in fear and amazement as he tried to swim against the current; which was heading to the open ocean and the wave.

He gasped, swallowing a mouth full of salt water as a sharp pain stabbed in his chest. Weakened by whatever injury he suffered, he poked his head of the water and called to Kylae.

"Catch her and swim back to shore, Kylae!"

Kylae held out his paws as Conan threw the small squirrel in the air, causing another spasm of pain to shoot through his body.

"Conan! Hurry! I'm not leaving you here!" Kylae screamed as he awkwardly held the girl while trying to stay on the surface.

Conan shook his head and yelled back, "Go Kylae! There's not enough time! Take her back, and I'll meet you at Watchtop Hill!"

Kylae lingered a moment in the water and then slowly turned around, swimming towards the shore.

Without the weight of the girl to slow him down, Conan struggled as he tried to out swim the incoming wave, fear sweeping through him.

Behind him, he could hear it building, and suddenly he was being swept up and over, becoming a part of the wave as it came upon him. He lost all sense of direction and the sea, which had always been a source of beauty and peace for him, was now his greatest fear.

Images flashed through his mind and he instantly thought of his two sons, who were now probably waiting for their father to return. He pushed harder against the wave and he surfaced, taking a huge gulp of air as he gathered in his surroundings. A huge mass blocked his sight and he screamed, "Plaque!" as he realized what the mass was: the side of a cliff.

He closed his eyes and the next thing he felt was the smashing force of water upon rock. Again, he thought of his children, and he felt his heart melt in grief and regret. He knew he'd failed them, and by failing them, he had broken the promise he had made to his wife a few years prior. _Heart protect them, _he thought, and thenhis body made contact with the cliff and the waves carried his motionless, mangled body back out to sea.


End file.
